Time of Darkness
by Nyx Quatorze
Summary: Once again the Hero of Time is called forth from Hyrule to rid the world of the forces of evil. Link must rise up, with the aid of a girl named Nyx. Will she be his heaven or his hell? Rated M for Mature. Written with Oneshotkillhunter50.
1. To the Small Island

_Years ago, the land of Hyrule fell into a time of darkness, one young man stood to defend it. The man was naught but a boy, raised from the depths of the ancient forest. He, along with a sprite, traveled to the highest tip of Death Mountain, to the deepest trench of Zora Lake and to the forbidden planes of the Gerudo Valley; all in hopes to find a weapon that would defeat the evil lord. A sword that would banish evil and bring light to the darken land._

_The young man became a legend that would fade away when the evil from the world had vanished._

_Yet in time, when the dark lord returned, the power of the young man would fall to his descendent that would rise from the sea to once again banish the wickedness. From ocean to ocean he traveled, once again in search of the sword to exile evil. With aid of those who flew and those who grew, the evil was knocked from his reign and lost in the sea below._

_The young man became a legend that would fade away when the evil from the world vanished._

_Once again, the darkness of men brought back the blackness that was forgotten. He returned with another, disturbing time itself. He brought forth two worlds, darkness and light, and forced them to clash. Nevertheless, the young man came once more. His aid came in the form of royal and power, fighting alongside the hero of time to defend the land of Hyrule. The sword, in the hands of the youth, brought down the sin._

_The young man became a legend that would fade away when the evil from the world vanished._

_The land of Hyrule was once again safe as the evil power of Ganondorf stayed in slumber. The soul of Link remained hidden, undiscovered. His power remained asleep. Until the time came when the young hero would rise again and wield the sword that could banish evil and once more bring down the darkness. Until that awaited moment, the peaceful land of Hyrule would remain untouched, waiting for time to repeat itself again._

_It lay awaiting the legend that would rise and force the evil to fade away for another hundred years._

Link stood by his window early in the morning, his forearms rested against the window sill and his hands hanging outside, tapping the side of his house. His blue eyes moved across the sky and the land outside his little home. The sun had just risen above the horizon, the rays reflect on the clear blue waves as they rolled onto the white shore. Link watched as the sand crabs scurried away from the waves, tiny claws pinching the water droplets that collided against their shells. Link smiled as the day took its course. He could hear the sounds of the birds chirping in the trees and the wound of the wind rustling the leaves. Something about this simple life that he lived made him smile. He never wanted it to end.

"Link! Link!"

Link lowered his glance and looked out onto the shore line. A girl with long tied back light brown hair waved up at him. "Good morning Araina!" Link called out to her.

She smiled and nodded her head over to the docks. "Let's head out to the island, just you and me."

Link nodded his head and walked away from the window, climbing down the ladder and out of his little home. Making his way across the sand, he walked over to the girl dressed in a white and red dress. He followed her onto the boardwalk and into the row boat.

Araina sat in the boat, her hands resting on her lap and her large brown eyes filled with carefree joy. "Glad that you came, Link. Quickly, let's head out before the kids take you away to play games." She laughed and started playing with her hair. "You and I never get to be alone together anymore."

Link smiled and pushed the boat away from the pier and sat down, taking the ores in his hands and began to row out into the ocean. The smell of the salt air was strong that morning, and the waves licked at the side of the boat.

Araina reclined slightly letting the wind play against her face and she grinned happily. "Ah… I love feeling the sea breeze so early in the morning. Don't you Link?" She asked as the wind blew her tied hair off of her shoulder and it drifted lazily behind her.

"Yes, it does feel nice." Link replied as he moved the boat closer to the distant island. His eyes did not stray from her face. The bright rays playing beautiful on her lightly tanned skin; her long hair fell perfectly around her face. Link wondered why he never noticed before.

She could tell he was watching her. Araina crossed her leg over the other and tapped her foot slightly, letting the point of her cloth shoes brush against Link's knee. He shifted, but did not pull away. Araina smiled inwardly. It had taken her weeks to get Link alone and away from the children. She would enjoy this day as much as she could.

Finally, the two reached the little island and once Link leaped out into the water, he pulled the boat closer to shore and tied its rope to a large palm tree. Once the line was secure, Link glanced over his shoulders and blinked in confusion. "Araina, where are you going?" He asked as he watched the girl walking deep into the forest, using one of the more abandoned trails.

"Follow me Link." She giggled and disappeared behind trees and leaves.

Link trailed behind her without another word. It was difficult to keep up with her, seeing as she ran ahead of him. Yet when Link thought he had lost her, she would wait ahead for him until he caught up, then she would run off again, out of sight.  
>Not sure how long they walked, Link wiped his forehead off with his sleeve and looked around; the breeze was not getting past the trees, making the path hotter than it should have been. "Araina!" He called out and tried to find where the girl had left. A few more steps led to a clearing and Link looked around.<p>

"About time," came a giggle from up ahead. "I thought you would never keep up." The brown haired girl giggled as she stood on top of a ruin. She leaped down onto the ground and went to him.

Link looked around, wide eyed, as he stared at the ruins around him. Broken and shattered moss covered rocks laid about; tree roots came up from the ground and the walls, having entered though any fracture. Some walls appeared to have fallen all together or were on the brink of doing so. "Where is this place?" Link asked in a whisper. "How come I never noticed it before?"

Araina glanced at the forgotten structure and headed towards what should have been a door. "I don't know what it is." She replied. "I found it a few weeks ago and have wanted to show you. There is no way in, I've looked."

Link stiffened and looked at her. "You tried to get in?" He then walked up after her, looking at the doorframe. He rose his hand to touch it, but pulled it back as Araina turned away.

"I tired but I couldn't find anything. All the windows are blocked off and the door won't open." She pouted and sat down on one of the falls stones. "Even though the walls have toppled, I can't find any way into the main room."

Link shrugged and moved to sit beside her. "Oh well. It is still cool to have this here. Maybe we can get in another day."

Araina glanced over at Link, watching him as he looked around, still amazed. She bit her lip lightly, watching the boy she always admired. He was alone with her, far enough where no one would find them, deep enough in the forest where no one could hear them. After moving closer, she rested her hand on his lap.

Link looked at the hand on his leg before glancing over at the girl. "Araina?" He questioned but could ask no more when suddenly her lips were against his. Link blinked and pulled back slightly, asking breathlessly. "W-what are you doing?"

Araina did not pull away when he retreated. "Link…I want to be with you…" She whispered, her hands running up his leg and gripped his thigh. Her lips were against him once more, but this time, Link did not pull away.

He returned her kiss, his hand slowly cupping her cheek. Their lips moved as one as her hand held onto his limb for support, moaning lightly as his lips followed her own. Goddesses, she wanted him, so badly… She shifted better facing him. Link groaned against her lips as he felt her hands holding onto his leg tightly. He pressed his tongue against her lips, trying to slip past them. The effort was awarded moments later, when her tongue pressed against his, welcoming it into her mouth.

Araina twisted more toward Link, moaning to find his hand discovered her knee and was slowly creeping up her thigh. She could not suppress the moan as his finger touched the hem of her dress and slowly slipped beneath. His hand grasped her hip and with little movement, Araina straddled the young blond man. Link shuddered feeling the girl climb over him and he looked up into her eyes, panting, wanting the pleasure to continue. Araina smiled and leaned down kissing him deeply as his hands gripping her hips.

With slow movements, Link thrusted his hips up against the girl; he could feel the hardness that grew between his legs pressing up against the moist mound that was between her own. Link groaned against her lips and she pressed down on him as he thrusted up. Their lips danced against the other with more heat, and the thrusting fell into a rhythmic movement, winning a moan from Araina after every push. The girl whimpered and bit his lip softly before pulling away, and nuzzling his neck and whispering against his ear.

"L-Link…I want you…right now," She said in a hot whisper and her fingers curled in his hair, tugging it ever so slightly.

At those words Link began to tug at her dress, willing the outfit to slip right off, but a voice from the inland prevented him for ripping the gown off.

"Araina! Araina!"

Link glanced over to the sound of the voice, hoping what he was hearing was not her mother's voice. Araina hoped the same as she struggled to undo Link's belt.

"Araina!"

She sighed and pulled back, releasing the leather and looked into Link's eyes. "Damn it…"

Link ran a hand though his hair and looked up into her eyes. He chuckled, though the last thing he wanted to do was stop, Link pulled away once Araina stood up from his lap. She fixed her dress and her hair before glancing at the young boy. "I got chores…and you have to meet up with your master…but aren't we both free tomorrow?"

Link looked up at her, wondering how he was going to get rid of this arousal and when he nodded at her statement. "Yes…I am."

Araina smiled. "I would love to see if we can come back here again…just you and me." Araina emphasized what she meant by running her hands across her breasts and down to her hips.

Link smiled and nodded, standing up and he redid his belt and fixed his clothes. "I would love to come back tomorrow…and spend some more alone time with you."

Araina smiled and walked to Link before kissing him deeply. Her hand rubbed across his chest, then she pulled away and walked back towards the shore line, leaving Link to chase after her once more.


	2. A Strange Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or Link...sadly.

Link watched the girl with different eyes as she leaped off the boat and onto the pier. She skipped off to her waiting mother; who stood beside Link's sensei, Sanjuro. The two girls left with a wave and talked happily to the other. The elder man watched Link with dark unwavering eyes.

Link stepped from the canoe and went to his knees, tying the boat to the wood. Once he stood he glanced over to Sanjuro and looked into his shady narrowed eyes. "Hello sensei," Link greeted him, unfazed.

"You are late for your training, boy;" Replied the gruff sounding man. His shaggy black hair stuck up in every angle imaginable as he stroked his unshaven jaw line. "Hurry up, you got added another half hour for your tardiness," he grumbled as he turned and walked off towards his hillside shack.

Link recoiled slightly, not looking forward to the extra work, as he walked briskly over to his master, falling into a step behind him. The man towered a few feet over the blond haired boy, making Link walk faster just to stay in step with him.

"You were off with that girl, Araina. What were you doing?" Master Sanjuro asked, fixing the sleeve of his haori, letting it hang by his side.

Link flushed slightly as he ran his hand against the back of his neck, throwing a shy glance to his master. He did not have to speak for his mentor to guess what happened.

"Link…I understand that you are a growing young man…and feelings rise." Sanjuro started clearing his throat, ignoring the glance of surprise that his student. "Araina is a very…beautiful young girl and…she knows it. She is just as wanting as you are and you…Link, are the only boy her age to share these feelings with. But do not be fooled that she hasn't tried it out before, for she is very skilled at what she does. She is a very sly girl and will try everything in her power to have you bend to her will."

Link's look of surprise turned to one of confusion. "I don't understand Sensei. What do you mean 'bend to her will'?"

Sanjuro shifted uncomfortably and scratched his hairy chin before speaking. "Growing up with the same urges you have, in such a little town, she feels the need for release. You have been so oblivious to her passes that she has turned to others to try to get a better response. As to which, I know a few have turned her down, others, I am not as sure."

Link's blue eyes watched the wiser man. "She has tried on others? Like who? Has she tried to be with you?"

The elder man frowned deeply. "She is an extremely deprived and determined girl," was the only answer the sensei gave before stopping at his hut. He pulled off the rest of his haori and tossed it aside, flexing his large scarred torso. "I am simply saying; do not let your heart follow your actions. If you spend time with her and…enjoy your youth, just do not let yourself believe her actions are out of love. They are simply for desire."

Link smiled as the elder gave him more advice. He bowed and looked up. "Thank you for your wisdom."

Sanjuro smiled slightly before stroking his jaw line. "Let us continue your training once again…"

...

The sun began to set over the two men, both shirtless panting after the long day of training. Sanjuro stood straight, wiping his bow, nodding in approval. "You have done well, and are improving at a very fast rate. I am impressed."

"Thank you master." Link replied with a grin, trying to regain his breath from the training he just had. He could feel his own power and speed increasing. Soon he will be able to graduate to the next level.

"Go home and rest. Tomorrow if a day for relaxation."

"Will do sensei," replied the student as he bent over and picked up his shirt.

"And Link, remember what I said earlier," Sanjuro replied before turning and entering his small hut.

Link nodded his head and turned, heading back to his own corner side home. The boy stretched his arms over his head and rubbed his sore shoulders. "Man…that was hard today."

A strong gust of wind blew suddenly, from the sea. The unnoticed gale ruffled the blonde hair and brought forth a strange feeling. Link stopped short and glanced over at the source. It seemed to be the island that he and Araina were on hours ago. Strange… Link thought as he watched the still trees. With that force of wind…the trees should be moving. Then from a distance, Link could hear his name being called. He frowned deeply, not being able to recognize the voice that came with it. The sound of the voice left and the wind died down moments after. "That was weird…" Link whispered to himself. He did not take his eyes off of the island for some time before turning back towards his home.


	3. Hero's Temple

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I would like to apologies for taking so long to post this chapter, but I had typed it up on my IPad and deleted it by mistake. So I had to retype it. Also I tried hard to make it a lengthy post for you all. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much for your patience.**

Link awoke hard the next morning with thoughts of worldly temptations. Thoughts of the morning before with Ariana danced around his dreams and Link found it difficult to sleep. Finally, with the rising of the sun, he sat up and rolled from his bed. Link was dressed and out of the door within minutes of waking. He could not stand to be another minuet away from her. Last morning felt so good! Despite what he heard from his master Sanjuro, Link planned to meet up with the girl, never the less. How could he not? She wanted him there and he wanted to be there. The thought left a boyish grin on his lips.

Link glanced around but could not find the brown haired girl anywhere. Making his way to the pier he discovered that the canoe was not there. A quick glance up to the small island proved that Ariana had gone ahead without him. The thought sent a shiver down his spine and a grin grew on his lips. She was teasing him. Link moved towards the board walk and looked around the other boats tied to the walkway.

Sanjuro's long boat floated silently by the rest and Link swiftly untied it, and climbed on. He was sure his master wouldn't mind too much if took the boat. Link pushed the lengthy boat away from the shore and stepped into it. Taking up the ore, Link made his way to the small island. With every push, the vessel moved closer to the island and he shifted slightly where he sat. Even if the distance between island to island was only ten minutes, the time was agonizingly slow, but within moments he was off the boat and it was tied against a palm tree.

Link took a glance around him and saw no sign of Ariana. Without a second thought he made his way towards the ruins. Link walked through the overgrown path, taking care not to lose his way. This time around took longer than the first time, without having his guide with him to lead the way. Link found that getting though the thicket alone was overwhelming and had to back track a few times before he finally found his way. Finally the ruins came into view and Link sighed at the sight. With a quick glance, the boy looked around, expecting to find who he was seeking, but disappointment filled him when he did not see her right away. "Ariana!" Link called out to her looking around. Link stepped closer to the forgotten buildings looking around.

_Link.._.

Link shuddered at the sound of the bodiless voice. It did not belong to Ariana; it sounded as if it was the same voice that called out for him from the night before. Link slowly looked up; the old building looked more foreboding than ever. Link inhaled slowly and cautiously moved closer towards the ruined structure. Maybe Ariana had found a way in. Link moved to the place where Ariana had said was the door. Link's blue eyes scanned the wall before him. "This is not the entrance…" He said to no one. Link reached up and placed his left hand on the wall and glanced away, oblivious to the strange glowing triangle that appeared on his hand. He began to walk along the side of the ruins walking the parameter of the building. Link moved around the side, and turned past a corner, walking towards the side of the structure. He tried hard not to trip over overgrown roots and misplaced bricks. Finally, the blonde haired boy stopped and looked up at the surface of the wall. The wall in front of him was plane and appeared to be just another wall. Link stepped to it and placed his hand on the wall.

There was a shuddering around him as the wall shook and began to crumble. Link pulled away from the wall, shielding his eyes from the rocks as they trembled before him. Yet, despite little pebbles falling, the rocks did not collapse around him. There was a burst of light before him revealing an opening into the Ruins. Link lowered his arm and looked at the hole before him. Without much thought, he slowly walked in to the darkness.

_Hero's Temple_. The thought appeared to Link before he took another step farther. He thought it strange, how that came to mind when he had never once stepped foot inside of the place. Link looked around and lit candles, hanging from the walls, brought strange warmth to the hallway before him. He looked around the hallway around him. The floors were carpeted with once cleaned rugs of various now dull colors. The walls had dust covered portraits as tables and shelves lined the hallway with vases and other trinkets. Link passed by, trying to take everything in. How odd. The building outside hinted to a cave interior, but here it was, as if he had stepped foot into a castle. Link ran a finger decently over one of the aged vase. His finger left a line as the dust was forced off. Link looked up towards one of the canvases and he stretched up his hand and touched the dirt and cobwebbed covered painting. Deep blue eyes stared down at him.

Link looked back into the profound eyes before moving his hand though the dust and filth, wanting to see who those eyes belonged to. As he uncovered the girl who stared back at him, Link took a step back, his eyes locked to the solemn faced women. Her hair was darkened by the dust, but appeared to have once been golden, her thin eyebrows furrowed with worry; her lips formed a serious line, as if she did not have time to sit before a painter, and her mind was off elsewhere. Her fair creamy skin appeared perfect next to her white and gold gown.

Link knew her name, but he did not voice it; he should not know her name. Link turned away from the girl, refusing to speak her name out loud. Why does he know it? How does he know where he stands? Link took a close look around him. Why did he feel like he knew where to go from here? So many questions appeared in his head and something within, told him he would have those questions answered if he continued down the 'Hero's Temple.'

Link made up his mind. He would not turn back. He would see this though to the end. He would go to the bottom of this place, where ever it might be and he will find out what is going on. His foot steps could be heard echoing around him as he walked deeper and deeper down the narrow corridor. Link turned left, then right walked down a flight of stairs and into a few doors. The whole time he walked, he had no idea where he was heading, only with every step; he knew he was nearing his goal. Down another flight of stairs he went and finally stopped before a pair of large wooden double doors. The blue eyed boy stood in silence as he stared at what was before him. This was it…He reached up and placed his hands on the gate, his eyes at last focused on the glowing Triangles on his left hand.

Link gazed at the golden mark over his skin before he pushed open the door. Just another question that needed answering… The open room revealed an open sided room with columns reaching up to the high ceiling. Open windows with arches allowed in a soft cool breeze of the late afternoon. Link frowned. How long had he been inside the ruined Temple? He wondered to himself. Glancing around the open room, his eyes fell on a strange alter.

In the center of the room, kneeling on top of a raised platform was the statue of a girl draping herself over a sword sheathed into the ground. She rested on her knees, one leg slightly stretched out, her back arched slightly inward as her hands held on, as if her life depended on it, to the hand guard of the sword, her face hidden by her arms and her short wild hair. Large wings sprouted from her back as if she had dived down from the sky. Stone feathers surrounded the granite women as she guarded the sword, clinging lifelessly to it.

Link stared at the women, her face down casted and hidden by her arms. He walked closer, and knelt before the girl wanting to catch a glimpse of her face but had no luck. His eyes moved on the sword and studied it. He felt the sudden urge to reach down and grab it, and his eyes glanced at the women. He suddenly wondered why she was placed her. The statue was so beautifully created. Her body was flawless, the muscle tones and her angling was created by a real artist. The woman was a beautiful thing to behold. Link reached down and his hand encased the hilt of the sword. He hesitated and slowly pulled it from its underground case and out of the girl's hand.

He was surprised how easily the sword came out of the ground. He pulled it away from the altar and lifted it before his face, studying its strange shape. The indigo hand guards seemed to be broken. At its center there was a place for some kind of gem, but it was not there. Link looked around wondering if it could be anywhere around him, when suddenly a strange gust of wind blew past him.

Link took a step back and covered his eyes as the wind blew against him, and out of the wind, Link heard that voice. _Free at last_…

Link looked up and breathe in sharply watching as the large stone wings before him lower and shook. The gray stone girl brought her hands to her chest and seemed to gasp for air. She slumped over lying on the ground, her wings covering her body. The gray stone started to fade, revealing black wings and creamy skin. The girl slowly rose on her knees, tucking her large wings behind her, her arms over her chest covering her body from Link. She looked up, her red eyes locking with Link's blue. "You released me…" She said, her voice was rough and low, hard from what must have been years of imprisonment, but it was the voice he heard calling out to him all this time. Her eyes lowered and found the sword in his hands. Rage filled her and she was on her feet in an instant. Arms stretched out before her, wanting to grab the sword she took a step forward and collapsed before him.

She fell to the ground and panted tiredly. She looked wearily at her body for not responding as it should have then looked back into Link's eyes, reaching a hand out. "The sword…give it to me…It is mine."

Link placed the sword down on the ground and was at her side in an instant. "You are weak, let me help you up." He said as he knelt beside her, his hand taking hold of her arm

The strange girl banished his help away and struggled to get on her knees. "Do not touch me!" She hissed at him as she rose up and started to crawl to the sword. She moved slowly and Link simply watched her.

Was she protecting the sword? Or was she trying to grab it and take it for herself? Something did not feel right and, without thinking, Link shouted, "Stop!"

Her hand hovered over the blade and she gritted her teeth. She seemed to be struggling with herself, torn between wanting to grab it and obeying to the boy. "Why…can't I move?" She asked herself.

Link stood and walked around her picking up the sword and held it away from her. "I will hold onto it…until you are strong enough to do so." Link looked down at the girl who glared up at him, her red eyes flaring. "You should rest…You look so weak…" Link knelt before her and touched her cheek.

The women stared back at him and looked as if she wanted to fight him for the sword, but a second of hesitate later and her eyes slowly closed and she collapsed before Link, giving in to the demand to sleep.


End file.
